


All Dolled Up

by ds9trekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Feminization, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Sam In Panties, Sam in Makeup, Size Kink, Smut, Underage Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/pseuds/ds9trekkie
Summary: Sam's been alone while Dean and John are away on a long hunt. The boys have an unexpected, yet arguably inevitable, reunion that changes their relationship forever."Dean takes in the sinful image of Sammy's lips painted thickly with dark red lipgloss, his cheeks dusted with almost too much blush and those bright hazel eyes lined in perfect black."





	All Dolled Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Daughter_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/gifts).



> Read the tags!! This is literally just my excuse to write some delicious and kinky Weecest. Enjoy!

Two long weeks on the road has Dean tired and frustrated. John decided to take his oldest on a hunt that would be too intense for Sammy, so they left him behind. 

Which is way too fucking long for Dean to be away from his baby brother. Sure, over the years Dean taught Sam how to take care of himself. The boy can cook, get to school, study, and go to bed on time. That stuff isn't an issue. Sam doesn't need Dean for those things anymore. 

However, that doesn't mean Sammy doesn't _need_ him. Because Dean sure as Hell needs him. They need the addictive comfort that comes just from their close proximity. They need the pure, unfiltered love from behind one another's eyes that provides the other with the strength to carry on. 

But Dean needs _something else_ from Sammy too. Something he definitely shouldn't need or want from his sweet, twelve year old little brother. Dean knows he's sick, damaged beyond repair for wanting to _touch_ his kid brother. He may be able to rewire the Imapala's engine, but unfortunately things don't work the same way for his brain. He can't change who he is and how he feels.

Lingering on these thoughts is toxic, there's no use dwelling on what can never be. As long as the fantasies stay tucked away inside his fucked up head everyone will be fine. 

They're headed back right now, the Impala speeding towards the latest motel called home. Towards Sammy. John pulls up in the parking lot and grunts for Dean to go ahead, he'll catch up later. 

Dean feels tragically torn by his father's behavior. He knows what 'catch up later' means. It means John would rather go drown himself at the local dive bar than reunite with his younger son. It breaks Dean's heart knowing Sam's not worth that to John.

On the other hand, Dean is ecstatic to be alone with Sam. They can hug as long and intimately as they want, no John around to judge them or clear his throat when he deems their embrace over.

Walking up to the motel door, Dean thinks Sam might be sleeping already, despite the lights being left on. It's really late and the kid probably got up at the crack of dawn for school that morning.

If that's the case, Dean plans on immediately stripping down to his boxers and t-shirt and crawling right into bed next to him. Dean could use the sleep and it never comes easier than when his Sammy is spooned safely inside his arms.

Opening the door, Dean learns two things. Sam is _clearly_ awake and tonight might just be the goddamn night Dean loses all self control.

Sam is sprawled out on one of the twin beds, naked apart from...pink lingerie. His brother is wearing a pair of lace panties with a bra to match. Sam's cock is out, the panties pushed to the side as he strokes himself, panting and whimpering the sweetest little noises Dean will never unhear.

It's automatic, as Dean stands there dumbstruck his dick begins to fill. This is everything Dean's ever wanted and _more_ presented to him on a silver platter. He wants to spring into action, take Sammy in every way possible, all for his own. He silently thanks God that John decided to go out, because Dean would not have been able to hide his arousal from this delicious obscenity.

Catching his eye, Sam gasps and stops wiggling, "De-Dean?"

Sam's voice, although only a whisper, sounds earth shatteringly loud. It prompts Dean to scramble, forcefully shutting and locking the front door. Dean closes his eyes and points his face down towards the floor. "Sammy, you got ten seconds to get up and go to the bathroom..."

_Or else I'm gonna fuck you and I'm never gonna stop._

Although technically unsaid, it's obvious what Dean means. Sam's an expert at reading Dean, so there's absolutely no hiding what's happening. 

It's one thing to get turned on by your little brother, but it's another to actually do something he can never take back. They can still stop this, it's not too late to pretend it didn't happen. It's all up to Sam now.

Dean opens his eyes and looks back at Sam, who is confidently stationed on the bed with no sign of running. He holds Dean's stare and picks up where he left off, pumping his cock ever so slowly. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Sam breathes, arching his back as he teasingly puts on a show.

"Fuck no, don't stop." The words tumble from Dean's lips before he can even think them. His dick is beginning to strain painfully in his jeans. Dean palms himself lightly as he approaches Sam, the view becoming more intoxicating by the second. 

Sam's not just wearing feminine undergarments, he's wearing fucking makeup too. Dean takes in the sinful image of Sammy's lips painted thickly with dark red lipgloss, his cheeks dusted with almost too much blush and those bright hazel eyes lined in perfect black. 

Dean's breathing is irregular, his mouth agape as his gaze travels lower over his brother's petite form. Sammy barely just hit puberty, his development so far from complete. Skin as fair and creamy as a princess, Dean gets stuck on the bra. He's seen Sam shirtless hundreds of times, but now it seems forbidden to look at his chest. His pretty little boy tits are wrapped up like a present begging to be revealed.

Sam keeps mewling and Dean keeps looking, lower and lower, until finally he lands on his prize. Sammy's cock, still so small and baby soft, the dark velvet tip leaking rivulets of precome. 

Dean bites back a moan as he notices one more addition to the masterpiece Sam's cooked up, nail polish. Five expertly trimmed nails, coiled tightly around his tiny cocklet, are decorated in a sparkly purple. Dean dares himself to complete the vision, observing Sam's hairless legs, knobby knees, and toenails that parallel his lavender fingers.

Sam looks delicate and fragile like this, the epitome of everything Dean wants to tear apart.

Dean prowls on top of him, leaving his cock caged inside his pants. He doesn't trust himself to be free just yet, Sammy's not ready for what Dean's cock wants to do. 

Planted on all fours, Dean traps Sam beneath him. He examines the intricate detail to which Sam applied his makeup, it's _really fucking good._ A brownish pink shimmer coats Sam's eyelids, making the already gorgeous color of his autumn sprinkled eyes stand out even more. His lashes, naturally long and inky, are now doubled in their intensity.

How long has Sammy been practicing this? How long has it been a secret? Dean's glad that Sam didn't cower away to the bathroom, ashamed and scared as he wiped away something that made him happy, that made him feel good. He's glad Sam was able to trust Dean to see him this way. 

"Look so pretty all dolled up like this, baby girl...so pretty..." 

Sam squeezes his eyes shut and moans loudly. Dean smiles wickedly at Sam's positive reaction to his words, egging him on to spew more filth. 

"What flavor's all over these slutty red lips?" Dean wonders, faces so close together their lips almost touch. 

"Cherry," Sam says quietly, eyes reemerging and connecting with Dean's. Sam pokes out his wet tongue, sweeping it tantalizingly over his top lip, goading Dean into finding out if he's lying about the taste.

Dean takes the invitation, bringing his large, plump, lips down until they press firmly onto his little brother's. Dean's mouth is overbearing, consuming every inch of Sam's thin lips. Sam kisses him back the best he can, moving languidly with Dean's rhythm.

Sam wasn't lying, as the exquisite cherry flavor smears between them it reminds Dean ridiculously of pie. There's a panicked yet excited voice screaming in the back of his head, he's kissing Sammy, it's actually happening.

Parting his lips, Sam abandons his cock and both hands fly clumsily into Dean's hair. Dean groans when Sam opens up for him, beautiful and needy like a flower. He never wants to stop kissing Sam, in this moment it feels like enough, this simple act suffocating Dean's mangled heart.

"Taste so good, Sam," Dean growls, his hunger growing dangerously. 

"Dean!" Sam's voice is breathy and high pitched, "More!"

Dean instinctually cups a hand over Sam's left pec, rubbing his thumb over the smooth fabric of the dainty bra. Feeling how hard Sam's nipple is, he decides to ask, "Gonna show me your titties, Sammy?"

"Yeah, please," Sam sounds wrecked, on the edge of erupting prematurely.

Dean pulls himself away from the kiss to sit back, straddling Sam's waist comfortably. "Show me."

His chest heaving up and down, Sam scrunches up one side of the bra to expose his nipple. Peaked and swollen, it's no bigger than a dime. Dean is barely aware of what's happening when he takes it into his mouth, suckling on it roughly and swirling his tongue around the area feverishly. 

"Oh! De...yeah, yeah," Sam whines, puffing out his chest and running his fingers through the short bristles of Dean's hair.

Leaving the nub angry and puffy, Dean switches to the other side, tugging the material away carelessly. "Like this, Sam? Like the way big brother sucks you?"

"Deeeeean!"

"Want me to suck on something else, sweetheart?" With this offer, Dean's lost his mind. He's drunk with lust for the one thing in the entire world he should not be lusting after.

Sam can't form words, instead he just pants and moans louder, more deliriously. His porcelain hips thrusting up into nothing, Dean truly wants to alleviate Sam's suffering. But first he wants to play with him just a little bit longer.

Dean grabs Sam's wrist, slurping one of his polished fingers into his mouth. Sam looks horrorstruck, not expecting this turn of events. He watches in awe as Dean slides up and down the length of his finger, Dean can tell he's surprised at how good it feels. Dean grows bolder, holding eye contact as he takes in another finger and another. Sammy's chubby fingers are cushioned with baby fat, making the experience that much more taboo.

Dean releases him to say, "What's next? C'mon, Sammy, tell me...tell me what you want big brother to suck next."

It's dirty talk, but it's also something else. Dean needs permission for this one, peace of mind that Sammy wants this.

Sam chokes, "You know, Dean..."

"Not good enough," Dean husks. He can't risk it, he actually has to hear Sammy say it.

Apart from the heavy breathing that clouds the room, there's only silence. Sam's eyes are glassy, like he might burst into tears from how bad his cock hurts.

"Dean, please, suck my...c-cock," he says the last word bashfully, afraid that he screwed up and went too far.

Dean nearly comes from hearing the words alone, his baby brother begging so pretty for him to suck his cock. Preserved for eternity, life or death, Dean will _never_ forget this moment.

Flashing a wolffish grin, Dean slithers into position, maneuvering Sam as well. Sam sits at the very edge of the bed, his bare feet not even touching the ground. Dean slots himself between the boy's slender open legs, admiring the cock in front of him.

Sam caresses his face, the gesture so loving that it stops Dean from breathing. The realization finally hits him, this is so much more than perversion or horny teenage hormones. They love each other, more than just brothers. 

They're _in love_ with each other.

Dean plunges forward, engulfing Sam's throbbing cock all at once. It's not difficult to fit the whole length inside his mouth, Dean's nose bumping against Sam's newly born peach fuzz. Sam shouts, his hips twitching erratically from the pleasure, but Dean steadies him with two calloused hands on either thigh.

Dean allows his eyes to flutter shut, the feeling of nursing on Sammy's little cock immensely soothing. Listening to the musical sounds Sam produces above him, Dean loses himself to the increasing tempo in which he bobs his head. His own neglected cock is aching, but Dean's more interested in Sam. 

"Dean! I'm gonna! I'm--" Sam sputters, hands cradling Dean's face as he attempts to jut spastically.

Dean temporarily pulls of to tell him, "Fuck my face, Sammy...do it, baby, fuck my face 'til you come down my throat..."

Sam slips swiftly off the bed, his feet leveled firmly on the crusty old carpet. Dean submerges Sam's dick back into his wet heat and looks up at him, his mouth slack and pliant. 

Sam does what Dean says, starting to move his hips meekly at first. That is, until Dean starts moaning, then Sam gains the courage to fuck his cock deep and hard into Dean's willing mouth. 

"Oh, oh, oh, fuck, Dean!" Sam screams, going rigid as his cock spurts it's release directly down Dean's happily abused throat. 

Feeling Sam come inside him is the last straw, Dean is creaming his pants, untouched, as he tastes his brother for the first time. 

Eventually, Sam begins to soften and Dean let's him slip out. Sam tucks himself back into the panties and readjusts his bra. "Did you just...did you come from--"

"Yeah," Dean admits quickly.

Sweaty and mind boggled, the boys gawk nervously at each other. Dean refuses to let this become awkward. Standing up, he hoists Sam onto his lap as he relaxes against the headboard. Sam hugs him, the younger boy's heart thundering as they come down from their high. There's so much to be said, so much to discuss and work through, but right now Dean can only think of one thing to sum it all up.

"I love you."

It covers so much for Dean. I accept you, I want you, I need you, I admire you. All things he'll get to in time, but for now he'll start with love. 

Sam sniffles and pulls back from the hug to see Dean properly. "Dean, I love you too."

A smile is born onto Dean's face. So refreshing and real, it could never compare to any of it's predecessors. He wipes away a stray tear that escaped Sam's eye, taking with him a streak of black liner.

"So beautiful like this, baby girl...all dolled up."


End file.
